In present steering systems, particularly with respect to boats utilizing a steering wheel and rudder, the propeller torque and rudder forces transmitted back to the steering wheel require a constant "hands on" to overcome this torque. Therefore, a clutch mechanism is incorporated directly between the steering wheel and the rudder to prevent these forces from acting on the steering wheel.
One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 385,123 issued Jun. 26, 1888 in the name of Lake. The patent discloses a clutch for use on steering mechanisms where it is desired to retain a shaft and its attached mechanism, such as a wheel or a rudder, in any desired position and to be able to quickly change from one position to another. The patent utilizes a mechanism having a generally circular housing having clutch levers fitted to the bottom of the housing. Stops are positioned near the edge of the bottom to limit the movement of the clutch levers. Flat metal springs are held in position by pins wherein their ends impinge against the sides of the levers and press the same toward each other. When pressed toward each other by the action of the springs, their outer ends extend beyond the edge of the bottom plate and forms wedges effectively preventing the bottom plate from being rotated. Keys or block fittings between the inner sides of the clutch levers serve to separate the same upon rotation of the steering wheel or turning member.
Another type of clutch mechanism used in transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,307 issued Oct. 7, 1941 of Vickers. Two arcuate driving dogs are rotatably disposed within a circular housing. A roller retainer plate is disposed between the driving dog in spaced relationship therefrom. The roller retainer plate is generally rectangular in shape with a camming surface provided in each of the four corners. Between each camming surface and driving dog is a cylindrical roller. A compression spring extends between two adjacent camming surfaces to press outwardly against the roller thereby wedging the rollers between the roller retaining plate and the housing.
The prior art does not disclose a clutch mechanism in a steering linkage which controls a remote steering member.